


По доброй воле

by Taala



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Human, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taala/pseuds/Taala
Summary: На маленького хоббита легла большая ответственность





	1. Chapter 1

Бильбо проснулся от холода. Зябко поежился, подтягивая к груди колени, и повыше поддернул полу сюртука, укрываясь с головой. Растерев ладони, он поднес их к губам, пытаясь согреть дыханием, надышать внутри шерстяного кокона. Намного теплее не стало. Окончательно остывшие камни по-прежнему впивались в бок и в спину, на склоне горы хозяйничал ледяной ветер — пробирался под одежду, ерошил шерсть на замерзших ногах, кусал за уши. И выл. В этом вое Бильбо слышал все ту же безнадежность, что тяжестью лежала на сердце. Они достигли Горы, вступили в бой и потерпели поражение — дальше идти некуда.

Немного повозившись, Бильбо подпихнул под щеку воротник. За долгий путь ткань выгорела на солнце, обтрепалась о ветки и колючки, приняла на себя удары орочьих ятаганов и когтей варгов. Ее секли дождь и ветер, она впитывала капли похлебки и крови, к ней липли паутина и рыбья чешуя. Раньше от сюртука пахло дымом костров и речной водой, а сейчас Бильбо чудился запах гари и расплавленного металла — запах проигранной схватки.  
Перед глазами до сих пор еще вспыхивали огненные всполохи, рушилась кладка стен, волной опадало жидкое золото, а в ушах стояли скрежет и грохот. Вчерашняя ночь едва не стала для их отряда последней.

Бильбо зажмурился, отгоняя видения, помотал головой — не помогло. Он приподнялся, вглядываясь в темноту. В десяти шагах он различил силуэт Торина, замершего над обрывом — ссутулившийся, поникший, он мало походил на того непобедимого воина, что Бильбо увидел во время рассказа Балина в первую ночь в походе. Фигуры остальных гномов едва угадывались — недвижимые, как окружающие их скалы, его спутники спали или затаились, молча ожидая утра. 

— Зато все живы, — шепнул себе под нос Бильбо. — Может, только пока, но живы все десять. И в Озерном городе четверо остались. И Гэндальф обязательно вернется. А ведь могло бы…

Он запретил себе даже думать о возможности страшного исхода в непосредственной близости от драконьего логова, чтобы не накликать беды. А дракон был здесь, совсем рядом — и, наверняка, ужасно зол.

Вчера, когда он, разбрызгивая золото и изрыгая пламя, устремился к Озерному городу, гномы решили, что людям пришел конец. Бильбо был с ними согласен, с единственной поправкой — их ждет та же участь. Хлипкие домишки на сваях — ничто после прославленного Дейла, отряд усталых гномов не сравнить с армией Эребора. Напряженно вглядываясь в беззвездное небо, он видел, как Смауг мелькнул над озером, развернулся, сделал круг. Вдали забил набат, замелькали факелы, и Бильбо с болью в сердце представил ужас мечущихся в отчаянье жителей, почти услышал их крики и обращенные к Торину проклятья. Он ждал, что вот-вот займется зарево пожара, но шли минуты, колокольный звон не утихал, а город все еще не горел.  
А потом дракон вернулся.

Гномы едва успели укрыться среди обломков разрушенных врат, когда, облетев гору, Смауг скрылся внутри. Некоторое время оттуда еще доносилось грозное рычание, затем все стихло. До утра гномы не смыкали глаз и не выпускали мечей из рук. С рассветом они увидели лодки беженцев, покидающих беззащитный город, а Смауг так и не появился. Наконец, измученные напряженным ожиданием, гномы уснули — им бежать было некуда.

Бильбо устроился поудобнее и постарался снова провалиться в сон, но не вышло.  
— Ладно, мы живы, — еще раз пробормотал он. — А почему?

Внезапно это «почему» стало очень значимым. Оно царапало сильнее камней под боком и бодрило лучше порывистого ветра. Промаявшись, Бильбо еще раз огляделся. Кажется, он не привлек ничьего внимания, но рисковать не стоило.

Палец сам скользнул в ободок кольца, увлекая его в мир зыбких теней и зловещего шепота. Здесь казалось еще холоднее.  
Очень осторожно, тщательно выискивая место, куда поставить ногу, чтобы ни на кого не наступить и ничего не толкнуть, Бильбо прокрался мимо гномов и спустился к входу в Эребор. Неверный сумрак призрачного мира позволял видеть хоть что-то, но и Зал Королей, и старые плавильни, и бесконечные коридоры, через которые пробирался хоббит, казались ненастоящими, сотканными из черного тумана, изменчивыми и непредсказуемыми. Словно и не бежал он здесь несколько часов назад, понукаемый окриками Торина. Впрочем, знай он дорогу, это вряд ли это бы помогло — залы оказались завалены, галереи разрушены, лестничные пролеты осыпались под ударами дракона. Бильбо и вчера-то их почти не разглядел, а сегодня узнавал с трудом и шел почти наугад. 

Он ждал, что каждый следующий шаг может оказаться последним. Что его путь прервет поток пламени или удар острого как меч когтя. Что сверху, расплющивая его о каменные плиты пола, обрушится огромная лапа. Что, возможно, если повезет, перед смертью он увидит золотой глаз и застынет, пригвожденный к месту его немигающим взглядом.

Чего он не ждал, так это раздавшегося из темноты:  
— Ты долго собирался, вор. Я чуть было не решил, что ошибся.

Бильбо замер, не решаясь шевельнуться.

— Ну что же ты? — прошелестело над головой, и краем глаза он увидел размытую драконью голову. — Снова прячешься? Покажись!

Последнее слово прозвучало властно, и Бильбо порывисто сдернул кольцо, зажимая его в кулаке. Непроглядная тьма обрушилась мгновенно — словно над головой захлопнулась крышка матушкиного сундука, в котором хоббит любил прятаться в детстве. Но в той тьме таились азарт и предвкушение, она страшила понарошку, а этой сгустился настоящий ужас, лишь отчасти разбавленный смутной надеждой.

— Боишься?

Бильбо услышал шуршание чешуи по полу, слабый треск — и глаза обожгло светом закрепленного у стены факела.  
Он зажмурился и торопливо подтвердил:  
— Конечно, о Смауг Устрашающий! Одно лишь твое имя может повергнуть…

— Прекрати. Я уже понял, что у тебя неплохо подвешен язык, но вряд ли ты пришел поболтать.

Бильбо опасливо приоткрыл один глаз. Зубастая морда находилась в нескольких шагах от него, но дракон не двигался, а его полуопущенные веки казались лениво расслабленными.

— Ты сказал, что я долго, — неуверенно произнес Бильбо. — Почему? 

— Ты любопытен. И любопытство сильнее осторожности. Я был уверен, что если у тебя появятся вопросы, они не дадут тебе покоя. Сейчас ты жалеешь, что пришел. Я слышу, как колотится твое сердце, но ты все еще здесь. Спрашивай.

Бильбо глубоко вдохнул, надеясь чуточку успокоиться.

— Что это было? — выпалил он.

— Это?

— Пламя. Обрушившиеся стены. Угрозы, — Бильбо взмахнул руками, пытаясь передать творившийся вокруг кошмар

— Страшно было?

— Ужасно! Думал, мы не выберемся. Что ты нас всех поджаришь и сожрешь — или просто сожрешь. Что спасти нас может только чудо.

— Возможно, оно и случилось? Вы оказались на диво шустрыми.

— Возможно. Но Озерный город ты даже не тронул. Пожалел?

— Или решил растянуть удовольствие? Поиграть с добычей подольше? Сначала как следует напугать, потом сделать вид, что отпустил, и уничтожить?

Бильбо мог бы поклясться, что дракон ухмыльнулся. 

— Нет. Мне кажется…

— Да? — подбодрил его Смауг. — У тебя хватило смелости прийти ко мне, так скажи, что тебе кажется.

— Это была демонстрация силы. Ты и правда играл с добычей, но не убил, даже не ранил, потому что тебе что-то нужно. Показал, что тебя не одолеть, да?

Поразившись собственному безрассудству, Бильбо осекся и замолчал. Дракон уже не выглядел расслабленным, и под прицелом его тяжелого взгляда хоббиту вновь невыносимо захотелось надеть кольцо, скрыться, повернуть время вспять и остаться снаружи, на пронизывающем ветру, окруженным хмурыми гномами. А еще лучше — проснуться у себя в норе, подальше и от гномов, и от Эребора, и от огромного дракона, и больше никогда не выходить за порог. Во рту стало сухо и горько, а сглотнуть никак не получалось — нечем.

— Ты прав, вор, — согласился наконец Смауг. — Мне действительно что-то нужно. Кто-то. Один из вас — любой, кто вызовется добровольно.

— На что вызовется? — кое-как облизав губы, выдавил Бильбо. — Быть показательно съеденным?

— Ты уже дважды упомянул о еде. Голоден? Или уверен, что я мечтаю полакомиться вонючими гномами и одним непонятным вором? Или в пути встречались желающие, приготовить из вас обед?

— Все вместе, я полагаю. Нас и в самом деле хотели съесть — несколько раз. Тролли, орки, пауки. А самим нам не всегда удавалось подкрепиться вовремя.

— Я должен сочувствовать?

— Нет, совсем нет! — запротестовал Бильбо, так некстати вспомнивший, что за последние дни у него не то что второго — и первого завтрака не было. — То есть если хочешь, то конечно, но не обязательно. Просто непонятно, для чего еще тебе может понадобиться гном или хо… вор. Заложник? Нет, точно нет. Лазутчик? Кто еще?

— Партнер.

— Кто?

— Мне нужен партнер, — повторил Смауг.

— Для чего? — Бильбо опешил. — Компаньон? Кто-то, кто останется здесь и будет рассказывать тебе истории и сказки, развлекать беседой, когда скучно, да?

— Нет, мне нужен тот, кто обеспечит потомство.

Приготовившийся было к дальнейшим расспросам, Бильбо захлопнул рот, едва не прикусив язык. Он потер глаза, почти надеясь, что дракон исчезнет, рядом окажется храпящий Бомбур — не помогло. Потом он почему-то представил, что из них всех именно Бомбур похож на того — если вообще представить, что это возможно, — кто способен снести яйцо. Мысль была одновременно дурацкой и отвратительной. Бильбо почувствовал, как к горлу поднимается нелепое хихиканье, поперхнулся, силясь удержать его, и прижал ладонь к губам.

— Прости, я, кажется, неправильно понял, — выдавил он, справившись с собой. — Ты же не имел в виду… В смысле — дракону нужна драконица, а у нас ее нет. Даже женщин нет. Я просто подумал что-то не то, прости меня.

— Нас очень мало, — прошелестел Смауг. — Всегда было мало, а сейчас я остался один, и мне негде искать самку своего племени. Подойдет кто угодно — гном, человек, эльф, орк, а магия поможет продолжить род. Единственное условие — добровольное согласие. Насильственный союз обречен на бесплодие.

— Я все равно не понимаю — как? — растерянно сказал Бильбо. Он не мог подобрать слова, поэтому запинался и неловко взмахивал руками. — Ты такой огромный. Как же?..

— Я объясню тому, кто вызовется. 

— Тогда почему ты сейчас говоришь со мной, а не с Торином?

— Потому что пришел ты, а не он. И ты передашь мои условия.

— Если кто-то останется, ты отпустишь остальных?

— Нет. Я улечу и оставлю Гору.

Бильбо показалось, что он ослышался.

— Что?

— Верну Торину его драгоценный Эребор! — неожиданно рявкнул Смауг. — Избавлю от своего присутствия и гномов, и людей. Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, вор. Твоя задача — передать условия сделки.

— Но разве то, что ты оставил нас в живых, не является ценой? 

— Хорошо, что ты не стал торговцем, вор — ты терпел бы одни убытки. — Дракон вытянул шею вверх, и Бильбо пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Уходи. Можешь посоветовать Торину, чтобы он послал в Эсгарот — вдруг там найдется герой, если среди гномов их нет. 

Острый коготь подцепил Бильбо за воротник, поднял, перенес через валяющиеся балки к дверному проему и стряхнул на пол. 

— Поторопись. У вас два дня на размышление.

— А потом?

— А потом мне надоест ждать. — Смауг сдернул факел со стены и сунул Бильбо в руку. — Не споткнись. 

Машинально сжав пальцы на теплом дереве, Бильбо двинулся в обратный путь.

***  
Он честно старался ни о чем не думать, и поначалу даже получалось. Разговор со Смаугом, а главное, предложенное им условие казались такими нереальными, что и обдумывать было нечего. Дракон наверняка посмеялся над ним, и сейчас протянется из темноты лапа, опять цапнет и потащит прямо в зубастую пасть. А когда рассветет, Торин заметит, что хоббита нет, и опять решит, что он сбежал. Может, Балин заступится — он справедлив и не выносит поспешных решений. Или Бофур — он, вроде бы, всегда понимал Бильбо лучше прочих.  
С Бофура мысль перескочила на Бомбура — а может ли он в самом деле снести яйцо? И если ему придется — как Бофур останется без брата? А если не Бомбур, то кто? Балин, наверное, уже слишком стар. А Двалин? Но если это будет он, то Балин точно расстроится. И хорошо, что Фили остался вместе с Кили в Озерном городе, потому что, вызовись к дракону один, второй бы тоже не отстал, а Торин не позволит себе потерять обоих племянников и наследников.

Бильбо сам не заметил, как перебрал всех, с кем вышел из Шира — и всех забраковал. Они были связаны друг с другом — родством, давней дружбой, общей судьбой. Сам Торин ни за что добровольно не откажется от Эребора, но может кого-то заставить — и что тогда? Загадочное волшебство не сработает, дракон разозлится и вернется, и снова придется сражаться.

В памяти смутно всплывали детские сказки о принцессах, то ли отданных дракону, то ли украденных — их всегда спасали. Кто знает, может это были не совсем сказки. Когда-то Бильбо не верил, что драконы существуют на самом деле — и вот пожалуйста. А что если найдется девушка в Озерном городе — и потом ее спасут? Перед глазами всплыло детское личико дочери того то ли лучника, то ли рыбака, который помог им с переправой — стало стыдно. У всех есть близкие, всем жаль терять сестер или братьев, родителей или детей, а если и сыщется кто одинокий, глупо ожидать, что он добровольно свяжется себя с чудовищем. Если уж на то пошло, то как раз у Бильбо нет никого — разве что Лобелия да Отто Саквилль-Бэггинсы, а уж они точно слез лить не будут.

На самом деле он уже все решил. Сразу же, как только Смауг озвучил условие, просто нужно было время, чтобы это понять.

Впереди показался выход — неровная арка на фоне светлеющего неба. Над Горой занимался рассвет, и Бильбо надеялся, что наступающий день сложится удачно — хотя бы для Торина и его отряда. Потоптавшись на месте и вдохнув полной грудью холодный горный воздух, он повернул обратно. Было бы неприятно передумать в последний момент.

*** 

— Не думал, что ты вернешься так быстро, вор.

— Но в том, что вернусь, не сомневался?

— Сомневался, — признался Смауг, пригибая шею и заглядывая в лицо. — Но если бы кто и согласился, то только ты. 

Бильбо переступил с ноги на ногу, испытывая одновременно и смущение, и страх, и странную досаду.

— Я не дошел до Торина и ничего не сказал. А у меня там мешок и котелок. И кисет. И трубка, — его голос стих до шепота. — Или мне нельзя его забрать?

— Ну отчего же нельзя? — насмешливо фыркнул Смауг. — Заберем. Иначе наши дети скажут, что я взял тебя без приданого. Держись.

Он вновь подцепил Бильбо за ворот, но теперь закинул себе на шею.  
Сидеть сразу стало неудобно — драконья чешуя оказалась жесткой и шершавой — она царапала тело даже сквозь штаны. С трудом устроившись меж двух костяных пластин, Бильбо вцепился в один из удлиненных наростов, короной венчавших драконью голову, и изо всех сил старался удержаться. 

Смауг скользил по коридорам дворца, то взлетал в огромных залах, делая несколько взмахов крыльями, то почти бежал, огибая колонны и распластываясь по стенам. Его движение завораживало, голова кружилась, а в темноте было трудно ориентироваться, но вот-вот должен был показаться выход, а его все не было. Бильбо занервничал. Он так и не выпустил факел, но толку от него было мало.

— Куда мы? Ты же обещал, что оставишь Гору!

Дракон не ответил.  
Он свернул в узкий проход, обдирая бока о необработанный камень стен. Стремительный бег замедлился, и вскоре дракон остановился и низко наклонил голову.

— Бросай, — велел он.

— Что бросать? — ошарашено переспросил Бильбо, недоуменно оглядываясь.

В свете вновь разгорающегося факела он разглядел узкую, похожую на щель в скальной породе, штольню, уходившую отвесно вниз.

— Аркенстон. Брось его.

— Но у меня нет…

— Не лги мне, вор, — рыкнул Смауг. — Я знаю, что он у тебя, чую его запах.

Бильбо поерзал. Алмаз, словно услыхав свое имя, впился в бедро острой гранью.

— Торин хотел его найти, сказал, что это важно. Аркенстон принадлежал еще Трору.

— Такие камни не принадлежат никому. Окажи бездомному королю услугу — верни сердце Горе.

— Но его гномы нашли и огранили гномы.

— Гномы знают толк в камнях, но не чувствуют их. Желаешь Торину зла — отдай ему Аркенстон, но не смей забирать с собой. Я не рискну взваливать на себя его проклятье.

Опустив руку в карман, Бильбо достал камень. Он мягко светился, рассыпая серебряные блики, и едва заметно пульсировал. Голова закружилась, руки налились тяжестью. 

— А если его опять найдут?

— Значит, судьба, — дракон скосил золотой глаз, стараясь разглядеть сидящего на загривке хоббита. — Что ты решил?

Бильбо, словно во сне, наклонился, занес ладонь над краем штольни и мягко разжал пальцы.

Путь наружу он почти не заметил.

***  
День давно вступил в свои права, и гномы уже наверняка обнаружили пропажу Взломщика. Бильбо заметил их, когда дракон взмыл над горным склоном — девять оставшихся участников похода одновременно посмотрели на небо. Отсюда, с высоты, они казались совсем крошечными, а их мечи и топоры выглядели не страшнее матушкиных булавок. Смаугу достаточно было бы всего лишь дохнуть огнем, чтобы уничтожить всех.  
Бильбо внезапно охватила паника от мысли, что предложенная сделка обернулась ловушкой, что тот обманул его, заставив привести к отряду. Балин ведь предупреждал о коварстве драконов, а он забыл, поддался вкрадчивому голосу и лживым обещаниям! И Торин с полным правым может обвинить его в предательстве.

Мягко спланировав, Смауг опустился на относительно пологий выступ скалы и почти стряхнул своего седока. Судя по взгляду, которым Торин одарил упавшего на четвереньки Бильбо, оправдать столь эффектное появление будет невозможно.

— Я все объясню!

Это прозвучало жалко, и тревога на лицах гномов уступила место презрению. 

— Не трудись, мастер Взломщик, — тяжело уронил Торин. — Поступки обычно красноречивее слов.

— Я хотел забрать вещи, а потом… 

Бильбо поднялся с колен и тут же ему под ноги шмякнулся его мешок, брошенный Двалином. Из него выкатилась жестяная кружка, со стуком подпрыгнула на щебне и остановилась.

— Бери и проваливай. У тебя было достаточно возможностей сбежать. Странно, что ты не сделал этого раньше. 

— Я не сбегаю! — возмутился Бильбо.

— Конечно, нет, — Торин неприятно улыбнулся. — Ты просто нашел нового работодателя. Не хочу знать, что он тебе пообещал, но можешь быть уверен, что не получишь ничего. Все знают, что нельзя доверять драконам.

— Он не…

— Я пообещал, — прошипел Смауг, — оставить тебе твой Эребор, Торин, сын Трайна. А ты? Что посулил ты за помощь в возвращении утраченного королевства? И расплатился — или решил воспользоваться первым попавшимся предлогом, чтобы оставить плату себе? Всем известно, что гномы — скупердяи.

Торин взмахнул мечом, намереваясь ударить, но Двалин и Балин удержали его. Остальные гномы шагнули ближе.

— Постой!

— Что он сказал?!

— Оставить что?

— Оставить Эребор? — громче всех воскликнул Ори. — Это правда?

— Я дал слово, — подтвердил Смауг, — а свое слово я держу. Ты готов, вор?

Услышав обращение, Бильбо медленно кивнул. Наклонившись, он поднял мешок, машинально затянул завязки. Пальцы плохо слушались, а в груди было пусто, и эта пустота почему-то мешала вдохнуть. Он словно распался на части. Одна — маленькая и беспомощная — сжимала в руках лямки мешка и смаргивала выступившие от страха и обиды слезы. Вторая отрешенно наблюдала со стороны за сбившимися вместе гномами, возвышающимся над ними огромным драконом и поникшим у его лап хоббитом, собирающимся совершить очередную самоубийственную глупость. 

— Видимо, прощальных объятий не будет, — заключил Смауг и, уже привычно подцепив Бильбо, закинул его себе на спину. — Так удобнее. Устраивайся и держись крепче.

— Стой! — Торин дернул плечом, сбрасывая удерживающие его руки. — Ты действительно уйдешь? Просто так?

— А ты уже начал скучать, Король-под-горой? Не стоит. Скоро все узнают, что в Горе больше нет дракона, и тебе будет чем заняться, охраняя свои сокровища от желающих поживиться. 

Смауг расправил крылья, собираясь взлететь.

— Подожди! — Торин вскинул руки, будто действительно мог его остановить. — Зачем тебе Бильбо? Отпусти его!

— Он — часть сделки, и это — его выбор.

С широкой драконьей спины Бильбо не видел, как проваливается вниз земля, отдаляются озеро и лес, остается позади Одинокая Гора. Вокруг было только небо, вспарывающие его крылья и чешуя, сверкающая в лучах солнца.

*** 

Наверное, в пути он задремал, потому что когда очнулся и оглянулся по сторонам, солнце стояло уже высоко. Холодно не было. От драконьей спины шло ровное тепло, и Бильбо, если бы захотел, смог бы представить, что лежит на прогретом валуне — жестковато, но вполне комфортно. Осторожно цепляясь за чешуйки, он переполз ближе к шее, встал, придерживаясь руками за гребень, и огляделся. Вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, простирались белые сугробы — даже в самые студеные зимы в Шире Бильбо никогда не видел столько снега разом. Пышные, как перины у хорошей хозяйки, они манили прикоснуться, зарыться внутрь.

Очевидно, почувствовав его возню, Смауг повернул голову:  
— Мы над облаками. 

— Облака? — Бильбо уставился на белоснежное великолепие. — Это облака?

— Их мало кто может видеть так, — в голосе дракона промелькнула гордость. — Разве что птицы, да и то не все.

— Невероятно!

— Постарайся уснуть — путь еще долог, — посоветовал Смауг. — Смотри вперед. Видишь?

— Что это? — вглядываясь в смутные серые росчерки на горизонте, Бильбо прищурился.

— Эред Митрин. Серые горы.

— Но там же орки! Гэндальф говорил, что там Гундабад и еще какое-то страшное королевство, о котором даже упоминать не следует.

— Ангмар. Его уничтожили эльфы в Третью Эпоху. Сейчас от него остались лишь руины. Но и Ангмар и Гундабад лежат западнее, у Мглистых гор. А наш путь ведет на северо-восток. Там издавна селились только драконы.

— Селились? Но ты сказал, что ты последний.

— Так и есть, — излишне резко ответил Смауг. — Последний.

Бильбо еще пытался окликнуть его, но не преуспел. То ли ветер относил слова, то ли дракон считал разговор оконченным.

Ровные взмахи крыльев убаюкивали.  
Вновь перебравшись на широкую спину, Бильбо пристроил под голову мешок. Чувствуя, как движутся под чешуей сильные мышцы, он пригрелся и грезил о загадочном королевстве, сгинувшем так давно, что и представить невозможно.

*** 

— Мы на месте, — голос Смауга выбросил его из смутного полузабытья. 

Бильбо покрутил головой, оглядываясь, но толком ничего не увидел — было темно. Больше всего это походило на пещеру, но и только. Лишь за спиной дракона светлела вечерним небом арка входа.  
Опираясь на подставленное крыло, Бильбо скатился на пол и охнул — тело за долгие часы полета затекло, ноги онемели, и встать вышло с трудом.

— Это твой дом?

— Да. Надеюсь, не все факелы отсырели.

Дракон выпустил язычок пламени, и на дальней стене заплясали жаркие огни. 

— Идем. Нужно тебя устроить.

Тяжело переступая лапами и волоча хвост, Смауг двинулся вглубь пещеры. Он не стал ждать своего незадачливого гостя, и Бильбо, едва к ногам вернулась чувствительность, пришлось догонять его чуть ли не бегом.

Из пещеры вел коридор — намного шире эреборских. За ним началась еще одна пещера, потом проход повел куда-то вниз. На всем пути время от времени загорались факелы, и Бильбо гадал, кто мог оставить их тут многие годы назад, кто мог заготовить дерево, пропитать смолой, укрепить в массивных кольцах. Драконы, судя по всему, прекрасно видели в темноте — неужели здесь бывал кто-то еще?

А ведь и правда бывал — в неровном свете Бильбо заметил, что стены, пусть и грубо, но обработаны и украшены сложным орнаментом, пол выложен ровными плитами, а под потолком можно различить узкие окна.

— Надо же — ничего не изменилось, — с удовольствием констатировал дракон — и неожиданно рухнул вниз, скрываясь из глаз. 

Что-то загромыхало, покатилось и рассыпалось.

Охнув, Бильбо подбежал к тому месту, где тот только что стоял, едва успев в последний момент затормозить. 

— Предупреждать же надо! — испуганно крикнул он.

От стен отразилось звонкое эхо.

Бильбо потрясенно распахнул глаза — он стоял на галерее, видимо, опоясывающей огромный зал. Его стены терялись в темноте, но можно было различить массивные колонны, подпирающие свод. Снизу послышался звон металла, зажглось еще несколько факелов, и Бильбо увидел драконью сокровищницу и довольного Смауга, распластавшегося на куче золота.

— Прыгать не советую — слева от тебя есть лестница.

— Я и не собирался. Не хватало еще свернуть шею.

— Действительно. В этом случае мне пришлось бы возвращаться и искать кого-то еще.

— Было бы неприятно, — согласился Бильбо, действительно нашедший каменную лестницу, изгибающуюся вдоль стены.

Спускаться пришлось довольно долго. 

— Поразительно, — восхитился Бильбо, оказавшись наконец внизу. — Здесь золота не меньше, чем в Эреборе.

— Намного больше, — самодовольно откликнулся Смауг. — Мы древнее гномов и дольше копили наши богатства. То, что ты видишь — лишь лежбище. А есть еще нижние ярусы — и они тоже не пустуют.

— Ты поэтому ничего не взял, да? А я думал, что это странно — захватить добычу, а потом все бросить.

— Я не взял, потому что не мог, — дракон демонстративно загреб лапой пригоршню монет, и они тут же высыпались меж когтей. — Разве что ты мог бы набить карманы, вор. 

— Тогда как вы собрали все это?

— Разными способами. В основном доставляли в сундуках.

— Ну и зачем вообще все это было нужно? Если ты не мог ничего оттуда унести — зачем?

— Мне было скучно, а у гномов было золото.

Смауг с наслаждением запустил лапы в сверкающие сокровища, как запускают пальцы в прогретый солнцем песок.

— Скучно?! — возмутился Бильбо, забыв от негодования, с кем говорит. — Ты уничтожил Дейл, разрушил Эребор, обрек гномов на скитания — от скуки?

— Ты когда-нибудь разорял муравейники? — поинтересовался Смауг, и кончик его хвоста обвил плечи Бильбо. — Когда был маленьким и любопытным?

— Откуда ты знаешь о муравейниках. Ты же такой огромный, а они…

— Неважно. Разорял? Засовывал в кучу хвоинок, веточек и песка палку, шерудил, наблюдая как гибнет целое королевство? Хоть раз, вор?

Пауза длилась несколько секунд.

— Да.

— Тогда ты понимаешь.

— Ты жалеешь? Сейчас?

Драконий хвост соскользнул, ударился о металл. Смауг повернул к Бильбо равнодушную морду.

— Нет. Я не жалею и не считаю себя виноватым — с этим тебе придется либо смириться, либо терпеть муки совести из-за того, что связался с чудовищем.

— Зато ты выбрал себе в партнеры самого мелкого муравья. Думаю, это что-то да значит.

— Я не просто выбрал — я перенес тебя через порог, показал самое ценное, что есть в доме, и все еще не съел. Ты вправе считать, что я на тебе женился. Думаю, самое время заняться обустройством брачного ложа.

Смауг соскользнул на пол и направился к выходу на противоположной стене, а Бильбо с облегчением перевел дух — ему определенно стоит научиться держать язык за зубами. Поздновато заниматься воспитанием дракона, прожившего в несколько раз дольше одного хоббита и задумавшегося о потомстве.

— Так, стоп. Что он сказал о брачном ложе?!

*** 

— Откуда это все здесь?

Бильбо с возрастающим недоверием рассматривал огромную кровать — из темного дерева, с резным изголовьем, прочно стоявшую на довольно низких ножках.

К тому моменту, как он догнал дракона, тот успел не только достичь небольшой комнатки, в которую, наверное, мог бы втиснуться целиком, но не стал. Просунув в неожиданно широкую дверь голову, Смауг ловко открыл стоящие у стен сундуки, вытащил и разложил тщательно выделанные меха, несколько подушек, ковры и слежавшиеся, но, очевидно, ценные покрывала.  
Кроме кровати, в комнате стояли пара высоких кресел, не слишком изящный, но добротный стол, а в углу в камине уже весело потрескивал огонь.

— Здесь жили люди? — Бильбо проскользнул под крылом и шеей дракона и теперь озирался, не в силах сдержать любопытство. — Для эльфов грубовато, для гномов — великовато.

— Иногда. 

— Я имею в виду: кто-то ведь все это сделал? И кто за всем следил. Даже дрова вон заготовил.

— Дрова — я, — Смауг с сомнением рассматривал черно-белую шкуру, явно когда-то принадлежащую какому-то хищнику, а потому отвечал рассеянно. — У нас принято заботиться обо всем заранее, мало ли как сложится. Тем более, что уже тогда я знал, что больше-то будет некому. Но вещи хранить нетрудно, главное, чтобы было сухо. Хотя, боюсь, часть все-таки сгнила — ты выбери пока что получше. А вот еды нет. Если что и было — все испортилось. Продержишься до завтра?

— А что будет завтра?

— Полечу на охоту, надо же тебя кормить. Возможно, нам повезет, и где-нибудь поблизости заблудились орки.

Бильбо уставился на дракона с ужасом. Конечно, у него в мешке было припасено несколько лепешек и травки для чая, но надолго ли их хватит?

*** 

К утру дрова почти прогорели, и Бильбо порадовался обилию теплых вещей. Он натянул на себя ту полосатую шкуру, обнял сразу две подушки и даже на слишком широком для него ложе прекрасно выспался.

Чтобы выйти наружу, пришлось взять потухший факел, с трудом запалить его заново, и все равно через сокровищницу пробираться чуть ли не ощупью, потому что неровного, то и дело мигающего огонька не хватало для полноценного освещения. Дальше стало легче — в большом зале сквозь замеченные вчера окна проникал дневной свет.

Снаружи оказалось ослепительно бело. Бильбо сначала решил, что вновь смотрит с высоты на облака, но это был настоящий снег. У самого входа в пещеру и на ближайших валунах он лежал невесомой вуалью, а дальше, за пределами естественного навеса, там, где хозяйничал ветер, намело глубокие сугробы. 

Растерев щеки снегом, Бильбо прогнал остатки дремоты. Минувшие дни прошли то в унылом ожидании, то в вынужденной неподвижности, и сейчас Бильбо хотелось размяться. Он натопил снег и заварил чай, разобрал свои припасы и позавтракал, вымел пыль из комнаты, в которой ночевал, и в три приема выволок на улицу шкуру, подушки и несколько покрывал, чтобы проветрить. 

За возней с постелью его и застал Смауг. Не успев приземлиться, он швырнул с высоты целую березу, которая треснула, ударившись о камень. Прихваченную тушу козы он опустил уже гораздо аккуратнее.

— Странный способ заготовки дров, — заметил Бильбо, собирая сломанные ветки.

— Удобный. Не думаешь же ты, что я полечу в лес с топором?

Представив собственный, оставшийся дома топор в острых когтях, Бильбо хмыкнул:  
— Нет, конечно. А что, у тебя и топор есть?

Топор нашелся.

Вообще в драконьих владениях обнаружилось много нужного — кухонная утварь, тяжеловесная, но крепкая посуда, одежда и самая простая мебель. Конечно, здесь были и золотые кубки, и ажурные блюда, и увитые затейливой вязью вазы. Было много оружия — мечи с тускло мерцавшими рунами, боевые топоры, украшенные строгой чеканкой, неподъемные алебарды с загадочными клеймами давно сгинувших мастеров. В сокровищнице и бесконечных сундуках хватало дорогих безделушек и неограненных самоцветов, но Бильбо как-то сразу отличил то, что хранили для забавы, от вещей, которыми с удовольствием пользовались.

Просушивая и штопая одежду, полируя до блеска старые кастрюли, засаливая мясо и вычищая очаг, Бильбо пробовал представить себе тех, кто ходил по сумрачным залам и кипятил воду на огне. Тех, кто жил здесь до драконов или вместе с ними. Скорее всего, это были люди. Такие же суровые и жестокие, как те, что основали тот самый ужасный Ангмар. Наверное, они изначально поселились здесь, а потом драконы вытеснили их на запад, к Мглистым горам. Или сюда приводили таких же как он — добровольных пленников? Интересно, часто ли такое случалось?

Бильбо начал заметно нервничать. С момента прилета Смауг, казалось, забыл, зачем они здесь. Он не торопил хоббита, позволяя ему освоиться в пещерах и устроиться с возможным комфортом. Охотно отвечал на вопросы, касающиеся ушедших эпох, но обходил молчанием собственное прошлое. Он не требовал немедленно исполнения колдовского ритуала и даже не упоминал о нем. Бильбо чувствовал нарастающее беспокойство. Ожидание неизбежного с каждым днем пугало его все сильнее, и хлопоты, отвлекавшие поначалу, уже не помогали. 

— Что ты сделаешь со мной потом?

— Потом?

— Да. Когда я, — Бильбо смутился, — выполню то, что должен, и стану не нужен.

— Если у меня родится хотя бы один детеныш, ты сможешь вернуться домой, — заверил дракон. — Я не стану удерживать тебя против воли.

— А мы не могли бы поскорее сделать так, чтобы он родился? — Бильбо показалось, что со стыда он готов провалиться на нижние ярусы, но неопределенность выматывала.

— Не терпится?

— Да. Хотелось бы к весне вернуться. У меня заканчивается табак, хотя я почти не курю и растягиваю его как могу. Изгородь надо поправить. Да и дверь покрасить — ее мне испортили этим летом.

— Хорошо. Я приду сегодня.

— Куда придешь?

— К тебе на ложе — так будет удобнее всего. Не засыпай.

— Уже сегодня?

— А чего ждать? Тебе же нужно покрасить дверь весной?

Бильбо неуверенно кивнул. Он не представлял, как дракон поместится пусть и на невероятно широкой, но все же вполне человеческой кровати.

Смауг действительно появился вскоре после того, как Бильбо устроился на полюбившейся шкуре. Сначала в дверь просунулась морда и задула лучину, горевшую на стене.

— Стой! — запротестовал Бильбо, приподнявшись, чтобы отыскать в кромешной тьме огниво. — Ничего же не видно.

— Так и задумано, — послышалось совсем рядом.

Но голос казался странным — выше и звонче, чем у дракона, хотя и поразительно похожий. К голосу добавились шуршание, скрежет и шорох, потом самые настоящие шаги — словно кто-то шел босиком. Одеяло приподнялось, и под него скользнуло горячее тело — совершенно не драконье. Когда чьи-то руки легли Бильбо на грудь, он вскрикнул и забился в угол, жалея, что не держит под подушкой Жало.

— Кто здесь?

— Тише, вор, — со знакомой интонацией произнес этот непривычный голос. — Здесь никого, кроме нас двоих.

— Смауг?!

— Разумеется.

— Но ты…

— Драконы умеют превращаться в людей. Не любят, конечно, но умеют.

— Никогда о таком не слышал.

— Мы храним это в секрете.

— Тогда почему ты решил открыть его сейчас?

— Ты дал понять, что спешишь, и потребовал выполнить договор. Не вижу смысла отказывать.

Бильбо протянул руку, ощупывая того, кто оказался так непозволительно близко. Пальцы дрожали, сосредоточиться на ощущениях никак не удавалось. Шок вызвало не то, что пусть и устрашающий, но привычный дракон внезапно стал человеком — нет. Его мутило потому, что сделка обрела плоть.

Он не мог бы подробно описать, что представлял себе еще утром — что-то неопределенное. Сложный ритуал. Древнее заклинание. Вспышку света, подобную тем, что иногда демонстрировал Гэндальф. Смауг же упоминал магию! Что-то, что позволит обойтись без непосредственного контакта, потому что о близости между драконом и хоббитом невозможно было даже помыслить. 

Бильбо вообще не задумывался о телесной близости. Конечно, он знал, откуда берутся маленькие хоббитята — да и любые другие дети, но возлюбленной не было, жениться он в ближайшие годы не собирался, а говорить с кем-то о столь личных вещах среди хоббитов считалось неприличным. Если его плоть и нуждалась в чем-то, то лишь в еде, тепле и отдыхе. Остальных нужд до поры не существовало.

В походе он заметил, что гномы куда откровеннее хоббитов. В разговорах порой проскальзывали непристойные намеки, двусмысленные замечания и откровенная грубость, однако Бильбо ухитрялся пропускать их мимо ушей, а сами гномы, заметив, как он невольно морщится на некоторые фразы, в его присутствии старались не отпускать слишком уж сальных шуток.

Однажды после купания он наткнулся на Фили и Кили, и даже не понял сразу, что именно видит. Это непонимание, а отнюдь не желание подсмотреть, и заставило его замешкаться, разглядывая сплетенные в отнюдь не братском объятии тела несколько дольше, чем это было бы оправдано. Кили заметил его, вскинулся, прерывая поцелуй, и Бильбо шарахнулся прочь, чувствуя, как щеки заливает жаром. Но после гномы не выглядели смущенными, и Бильбо выкинул увиденное из головы как нелепый сон.

А сейчас его руки касались чужого обнаженного тела, и сон вот-вот должен был обернуться реальностью.

— Встань на четвереньки, — велел Смауг, опрокидывая и переворачивая Бильбо.

Тот честно попытался повиноваться, уперся руками и коленями в постель, но не смог удержаться. Ноги разъехались на шелковистой гладкости меха, и он упал ничком.  
Его трясло. По спине к пояснице спустились горячие ладони, развели ягодицы.  
Бильбо сжался — весь. Стиснул зубы, кулаки, попытался свести ноги и подтянуть их к животу, но помешало раздвинувшее их колено.

— Потерпи, — едва слышный шепот пощекотал ухо, прокатился мурашками по позвоночнику.

— Делай что нужно, — выдавил Бильбо. — Только быстрее.

Он должен был перетерпеть. Пережить неизбежное и оставить его в прошлом. Выполнить свою часть сделки.

Вспомнив о сделке, Бильбо испугался, что его инстинктивное сопротивление противоречит основному условию — добровольности, и постарался расслабиться. Вышло скверно.

Даже если Смауг и старался щадить Бильбо, его тело все равно сопротивлялось. Вздрагивало от прикосновений губ, зажималось, ощущая на коже довольно острые ногти.  
В какой-то момент дракон нетерпеливо рыкнул, дернул за бедра, насаживая на себя, и Бильбо с трудом удержался от крика.

Проникновение получилось невыразимо болезненным, но отчего-то стало легче. Возможно, потому, что худшее уже случилось. 

Бильбо не мог бы сказать, сколько длились короткие, резкие движения, которыми Смауг проталкивался в него. Он ненадолго отключился, а когда пришел в себя, почувствовал, как к его шее прижался влажный лоб, пальцы впились в бедра, и с очередным толчком дракон замер. А потом отстранился, вызвав еще одну вспышку боли — не такую жгучую, но ощутимую. 

— Это все?

— Да.

По голосу было не понять, доволен ли Смауг, впрочем, Бильбо не было дела до его удовольствия.

На его плечи опустилось одеяло, невесомо взъерошила волосы рука.  
А потом он исчез из реальности.

*** 

Утром Смауга в постели не оказалось. Бильбо не знал, сколько он проспал, но к его пробуждению кто-то явно подбросил в камин дров, а с краю, на горячих камнях, стояли таз с водой и прикрытый котелок со свежезаваренным чаем.

Охая и морщась, Бильбо привел себя в порядок, оделся и только тогда побрел искать хозяина. 

Вопреки ожиданию, дракон обнаружился не в сокровищнице, а перед пещерой. Подвернув под себя крылья и устроив морду на лапах, он невидяще созерцал вершины гор. Снег под его брюхом растаял, и извилистые ручейки уже подсыхали на солнце.

— Спасибо за чай, — вежливо поблагодарил Бильбо. Он не собирался обсуждать случившееся и вообще планировал забыть все неприятное как можно скорее. Конечно, у него нашлось бы множество вопросов, касающихся способности дракона к превращению, но пока они все могли вызвать болезненные ассоциации. Но был один, на который он желал знать ответ немедленно: — И долго теперь ждать?

— Чего? — дракон чуть-чуть повернул голову, словно ему не хотелось смотреть Бильбо в глаза.

— Долго ждать, пока появятся драконята? Сколько это занимает времени? Обычно, я имею в виду. 

— Год с того момента как будут отложены яйца, и три месяца до него. Если повезет, конечно.

— Год?! Значит, я точно не успею вернуться к весне.

— Не успеешь.

— Ох ты ж! — Бильбо поник. 

Дракон молчал.

Бильбо сделал несколько шагов к обрыву, потряс пяткой, выбивая запутавшийся в шерсти камешек, постоял.

Наконец он расправил плечи.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Три месяца — это как раз весна. А потом еще год. Значит, вернусь следующим летом. Путешествие затягивается, ну так что ж. 

— Три с половиной. Или шесть с половиной.

— Почему?!

— Потому что если не с сородичем, — Смауг помедлил, словно колебался, — зачатие возможно только на зимнее и летнее солнцестояние. До зимнего еще две недели. 

Бильбо опешил. От возмущения и обиды у него перехватило горло. Он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, топнул ногой, охнув от боли, прострелившей тело от копчика, и прошипел не хуже дракона:  
— Так ты тренировался, да? Вчера? Оттачивал навыки?

— Ты сам требовал поторопиться.

— Требовал? — Бильбо повысил голос. — Я хотел поскорее вернуться домой, а не совершать все эти… бессмысленные действия.

— Что ж, теперь ты знаешь, что их придется совершить еще как минимум раз.

— Прекрасно! Теперь я знаю, к чему готовиться.

— Действительно.

— И мне уж точно будет не так больно!

— Полагаю, что да.

— В конечном итоге, это такая мелочь — лечь под дракона! Смог один раз, смогу и еще!

— Да, — вновь согласился Смауг. — Только наоборот.

— И переживать не… — Бильбо осекся. — Как наоборот?

— Не ты ляжешь под дракона.

— А кто?

— Избавь меня от сомнений, вор, — вкрадчиво спросил Смауг, — ты можешь отложить яйца?

— Нет конечно, — Бильбо растерялся.

— А я — могу. Поэтому нам придется поменяться. 

Не найдя что сказать, Бильбо беспомощно взмахнул рукой.

***

А вот теперь от мыслей было не избавиться. От воспоминаний и попыток представить, от нечетких снов и ярких фантазий. Чем больше Бильбо гнал их от себя, тем чаще они его настигали.

Он пытался осознать, как это может быть — с драконом? Будет ли терпеть или начнет сопротивляться — и как тогда удержать. И надо ли. 

Как там все устроено? Да, он становится человеком, но вполне ли? Бильбо толком не помнил, а вспомнить казалось необходимым. А люди отличаются от хоббитов? Гномы вроде бы очень похожи — только шерсти на ногах почти нет, а на груди она густая, гуще, чем у него. Но он видел не так много голых гномов, чтобы судить наверняка. 

От всего этого Бильбо то чувствовал тягучее возбуждение, то отвращение, и постоянно — тревогу. 

День зимнего солнцестояния насупил внезапно. Вот только что до него оставалась неделя, а вот Бильбо потащил к камину очередную охапку дров, и Смауг окликнул его:  
— Пора. Сегодня.

Бильбо сбился с шага.

— Ты ведь сможешь, правда? — дракон говорил, не поворачивая морды. — Боюсь, у меня нет ни вина, ни нужных трав.

— Смогу что?

— Возжелать меня. К сожалению, иначе ничего не получится.

Дрова не рассыпались чудом.

Услышав за дверью шорох чешуи, Бильбо сам задул лучину, сдвинулся к стене, отбрасывая одеяло. 

Короткое шуршание сменилось шлепаньем босых ног, и возле уха раздалось чуть учащенное дыхание.

— Ты готов? 

— Да, — солгал Бильбо.

Смауг забрался на постель, повозился. Неуверенно пошарив ладонью, Бильбо наткнулся на его лодыжку.

— Можно я зажгу свет? — попросил он. 

— Нет.

— Но будет проще, если я смогу видеть. Вдруг сделаю что-то не то или пораню тебя?

— Нет! Не позволю тебе смотреть.

Дракон явно начал злиться, не стоило его раздражать, но Бильбо внезапно захотелось понять.

— Но почему?

— Ненавижу эту форму! Слабая, уязвимая, беспомощная. Летать не может, видит плохо, ходить трудно. Как вы, двуногие, выживаете?

Бильбо отчего-то стало так легко, словно удалось сбросить с плеч походный мешок.

— Мы привыкли.

— К такому нельзя привыкнуть! 

Мягко усмехнувшись, Бильбо погладил узкую ступню. Дракон дернулся от щекотки.

— Сейчас самое время отомстить, вор. Не медли.

— Чш-шш, — ладонь Бильбо вновь прошлась по гладкой коже. Надо же — никакой шерсти, совсем. — А я бы хотел на тебя посмотреть.

— Желаешь поиздеваться? 

— С чего бы? Ты наверняка красивый. Дылда, правда, но я уже привык смотреть снизу вверх.

Смауг удивленно вздохнул и затих. Кажется, он стоял на четвереньках, но Бильбо не был уверен. Он опять огладил длинную ногу — уже смелее.

— Можешь лечь?

— Зачем?

— Говорю же: ты высокий, мне не достать, — Бильбо усмехнулся, надеясь, что дракон поймет правильно. — Вот так, да.

Стало действительно гораздо удобнее. По-прежнему ничего не разглядеть, но на ощупь можно было о догадаться о многом.

Бильбо устроился верхом — так проще оказалось тянуться, — и исследовал пальцами распластавшееся под ним тело. Почему-то уязвимость дракона вызывала щемящую нежность и мелочное, стыдное самодовольство. Он не чувствовал необходимого вожделения, зато желал успокоить. Не овладеть, но приласкать.  
И он поддался этому желанию.

Кожа под его руками не везде оказалась гладкой — на печах и бедрах она была шершавой, словно состояла из мельчайших чешуек. А вот с шерстью он не ошибся — не чувствовалась шерсть. Только на голове пальцы вплелись в пряди спутанных волос. Ногти — тверже и острее его собственных, слегка изгибались, а уши вытягивались почти как у эльфов.

Смауг постепенно расслаблялся, обмякал, и Бильбо попросил:  
— Повернись на спину.

— Ты не торопишься.

— Это самая длинная ночь в году — некуда торопиться.

Смауг фыркнул, но послушался.

Бильбо действительно не торопился.

Он коснулся тонких век, гадая, сохраняют ли драконьи глаза цвет расплавленного золота. Тронул мягкие губы, скрывающие совсем не страшные клыки. Огладил длинную шею и широкую грудь. Слева, под ребрами, нащупал старый бугристый шрам.

— Стрела. Кто-то в Дейле постарался, — выдохнул Смауг. — Даже броню пробила.

Бильбо никак не прокомментировал, сосредоточенно спускаясь ниже. Подтолкнул, безмолвно прося раздвинуть ноги.

Он не жалел сил и времени, впав в подобие транса, сосредоточившись на кончиках пальцев. Впитывал беззвучные стоны, пропускал их через себя, взращивая возбуждение, и отдавал его, уже уверенное и жаркое, обратно, пока наконец оно не накрыло обоих жадной волной.

— Не больно? — задал он самый дурацкий из всех возможных вопросов после, когда утомленные тела охватила истома удовлетворения.

— Ничуть, — Смауг притянул его ближе, обнимая собой как тяжелым одеялом. — Не переживай.

Бильбо и не переживал — сил не осталось.

*** 

Поутру дракона вновь не было — на этот раз даже снаружи.  
Бильбо был, пожалуй, рад — не нужно было подбирать слова и задумываться, как себя вести. Прошедшая ночь была и минула, и вроде бы ничего не изменилось, но это отчего-то не радовало. Померещилось, что в сердце появилась трещинка — тонкая, как волосок, незаметная, но она ныла и беспокоила.

Он прождал до вечера, занимая себя пустяками, ушел к себе, проворочался в постели до утра, но и утром дракон не появился.

Только к обеду, когда у Бильбо уже окоченели руки и слезились глаза от попытки разглядеть над заснеженными горами золотистый блеск чешуи, Смауг вернулся.

— О, так ты охотился, — констатировал Бильбо, отпрыгивая в сторону, чтобы не попасть под упавшие козьи туши. — А я уж подумал…

— Волновался? 

— Вот еще!

— И правильно. Что со мной может случиться?

Бильбо вспомнил неожиданно грубый шрам на шелковистой коже, и помрачнел.

— Возьми себе свежего мяса, — предложил Смауг, — а остальное я отнесу в ледник. И, Бильбо… нравится тебе это или нет, но я никуда не денусь.

— Как ты меня назвал?!

— Твоим именем. Или это не имя?

— Ты его знаешь? Откуда?

— Торин окликнул, помнишь?

Бильбо не помнил, совсем. Подумалось вдруг, что о Торине и остальных он вспоминал в эти дни безобразно мало, что еще совсем недавно радовался бы, если бы дракон куда-нибудь делся, что действительно волновался, хоть и не хотел признаваться в этом даже себе.

— Тогда почему все «вор» да «вор»?

— Привык. Да и случая не было. — Смауг дернул хвостом. — Не знаю, слышал ли ты, но имена для драконов много значат.

Бильбо не решился уточнить, что он имел в виду.

*** 

С тех пор дракон улетал почти каждый день и неизменно возвращался с добычей. Чаще это были козы, но попадались и горные бараны, и волки, и варги. Как-то приволок даже пяток орков со сломанными шеями.

— Гадость какая! — возмутился Бильбо. — Зачем это?

— Съем.

— Орков?!

— Почему бы и нет? Я все ем.

Бильбо с отвращением поморщился.

— Мне год на яйцах сидеть. В это время мы едим мало, но мало ли как сложится. 

— Я понимаю. Просто они мерзкие и дурно пахнут.

— Так не смотри и не нюхай.

Дракон подхватил свою страшную связку, подбросил и, Бильбо был уверен, усмехнулся.

А еще дракон обустраивал гнездо. Притоптал в одном месте золотую гору, вырыл углубление и носил туда то монеты, то всякую мелочь вроде цепочек и колец, то сверкающие камни. Он ковырялся в них, перекладывал, что-то отбраковывал, что-то постоянно добавлял. Бильбо так и не понял принцип, но с удовольствием возился неподалеку, перебирая украшения и болтая обо всем, что взбредет на ум.

— Почему сейчас? — спросил он как-то вечером, задумчиво подбрасывая на ладони перстень с рубином.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нежащийся в гнезде Смауг лениво шевельнул хвостом, но больше никак не выказал заинтересованности.

— Почему именно сейчас ты решил обзавестись потомством? 

— Каждому приходит в голову эта мысль — рано или поздно. А у меня было достаточно времени на размышления. Шестьдесят лет безделья порядком утомили.

— Но почему не раньше? — настойчиво переспросил Бильбо. — Тогда, когда были живы другие драконы и ты не оставался… единственным.

— Я был слишком юн и не задумывался о важном.

— Юн? Сколько же тебе лет?

— Много, — протянул Смауг, потершись нижней челюстью о металл. — Драконы, как и эльфы, живут бесконечно долго.

— Но эльфы не умирают своей смертью, их еще много в Средиземье, а твоих сородичей не осталось.

— Они ушли. И эльфы уйдут так же. Возможно, ты проживешь достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть это.

— Ушли? В Валинор?

— Нет, — дракон недовольно оскалил зубы. — Наш путь лежит не на Запад, а на Север, за Эред Митрин, через вечные льды замерзшего моря. Туда, где не встает солнце, и небо освещают лишь звезды да пламя танцующих в нем драконов.

В ту же ночь Бильбо приснилась бесконечная снежная равнина и скользящие над ней силуэты огромных ящеров. Их чешуя отражала холодное сияние звезд, от него слепило глаза и наворачивались невольные слезы. 

Проснувшись, Бильбо тер покрасневшие веки. Он не знал, уловил ли он печаль Смауга или затосковал уже сам. Не был уверен, сказал ли дракон правду или придумал красивую легенду, но почему-то думать о том, что он может уйти, затеряться в равнодушных снегах Севера, было грустно.

На следующий вечер Бильбо забрал с постели одеяло и подушку и оттащил в гнездо.

— Здесь теплее, — с вызовом заявил он, глядя в приоткрывшийся золотой глаз.

Смауг никак это не прокомментировал, а Бильбо быстро привык засыпать, прижавшись к горячему драконьему боку.

*** 

Очередная вылазка добавила к запасам несколько мешков овощей.  
Не веря своим глазам, Бильбо перекатывал в руках круглые картофелины, нюхал, подняв за хвостики, золотистую репу, благоговейно гладил капустные листья. А от хрусткой моркови он откусил, даже не помыв. 

— Откуда это? — мама бы надрала ему уши за разговоры с набитым ртом, но в такой момент Бильбо было не до этикета.

— Украл.

— Что?!

— Украл, — чересчур равнодушно подтвердил дракон и отвернулся с независимым видом.

— Где?

— У твоих бывших нанимателей. Помнишь? Такие шумные, волосатые и громко топают.

— Ты летал в Эребор? — поразился Бильбо, наконец проглотив морковь.

— Дорога знакома.

— Еще бы! Могу себе представить, какой переполох там случился.

— Я же обратился, — фыркнул дракон. — Вор моего размера был бы слишком заметен и вызвал бы подозрения.

— А голый оборотень, конечно, подозрений не вызвал!

— Я захватил штаны и плащ — никто и внимания не обратил. Там сейчас пришлых полно — люди, эльфы, гномы. Настоящее столпотворение. Все суетятся, отстраиваются после битвы, делят что-то.

— Ох, — обеспокоился Бильбо. — Там была битва? Кто-то погиб?

— Кто-то всегда гибнет. Но Торин твой жив, я его видел. И того белоголового гнома тоже.

— Балина?

— Вот уж не знаю. Он мне не представился.

— Украл значит, да? — невпопад сказал Бильбо, проведя рукой по боку мешка, и хихикнул, представив крадущегося в темноте дракона — в штанах и плаще.

— Ты на меня дурно влияешь.

— То есть я виноват?

— А кто же еще? Кстати, это тоже ворованное.

На колени Бильбо упал туго набитый кисет. 

Очень медленно оторвав от него взгляд, Бильбо выдохнул:  
— Там то, что я думаю? Табак?

Дракон просто излучал самодовольство.

*** 

Дни стали заметно длиннее.  
На каменном карнизе над входом наросли внушительные сосульки. Они сверкали в лучах солнца не хуже алмазов, а к вечеру звенели переливчатой капелью.  
Бильбо все чаще можно было найти снаружи. Он стоял, обратив лицо на юго-восток, и нюхал ветер, стараясь уловить запахи пробуждающейся травы, влажной земли и клейких листьев. Он знал, что в горы никогда не придет настоящее лето и снег окончательно не растает, и все равно нетерпеливо прислушивался к себе и к миру. Ждал.

Смауг нашел его на огромном валуне, довольно далеко от входа в пещеру. Уселся, сложив крылья, и неожиданно предложил:  
— Отнести тебя в Эребеор?

— Сейчас? — встрепенулся Бильбо.

— Тянуть некуда. Не сегодня-завтра мне садиться на гнездо, тогда уже я долго его не оставлю.

— Но ты же говорил, я должен остаться, пока не вылупится детеныш.

— Ты тоскуешь, а год — очень долго для столь недолговечного создания.

Бильбо опустил голову, помолчал, разглядывая истоптанный снег, но потом улыбнулся.

— Я думал об этом, правда. Что хочу вернуться. Не в Эребор даже — домой. Про изгородь думал и дверь — там, поди, совсем краска облупилась за зиму. Даже про серебряные ложки. У меня есть, от матушки достались — вдруг соседи решат, что я погиб, и отдадут их Саквилль-Бэггинсам. Жалко ужасно!

— Но?

Бильбо качнулся с пятки на носок, пожал плечами.

— Но как же ты целый год на гнезде — и один? Вдруг что случится?

— Что например?

— Понятия не имею. Пить захочешь, а отойти нельзя. Или есть.

— То есть ты собираешься за мной ухаживать? Носить воду, развлекать, сторожить мой сон? — уточнил Смауг.

— Да. Это же и мой ребенок, верно?

— Верно. Что ж, не буду настаивать.

Дракон поднялся, потянулся и неторопливо пошел прочь.

— Эй! — крикнул Бильбо вслед. — Погоди! 

— Передумал? Так быстро?

— Нет, у меня есть условие.

— Говори, — дракон слегка изогнул шею, демонстрируя внимание.

— Таскать орков из ледника я не намерен!

Длинный хвост презрительно дернулся, и Бильбо показалось, что насчет орков они не договорились.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшой подарок для mishmedunitsa

Над ухом клацнули острые зубы, а щеку обдало горячим дыханием. Бильбо привычно пригнулся, и крыло скользнуло над макушкой, не задев ее. 

– Сожрут меня здесь. Как пить дать сожрут! – проворчал он, пришивая пуговичный глаз к тряпичному личику.  
Из-под свода сокровищницы раздался звук, явно задумывавшийся как грозный рев, но на деле больше похожий на неуверенное ворчание щенка, пробующего голос.

– У тебя навязчивая идея, – не открывая глаз, зевнул распластавшийся на животе Смауг.

– У меня предчувствие.

– Ам! – раздалось в подтверждение, и лодыжку Бильбо тут же радостно обслюнявили.

– Да-да, именно так, – подтвердил он сероглазой девчушке, доверчиво прижавшейся к его колену.

Довольная его вниманием, она солнечно улыбнулась и тут же примерилась для нового нападения.

– А-ааа…

– Тыквенный пирог, м? Он гораздо вкуснее.

– Хочу.

– Тогда погоди-ка, – Бильбо сделал еще пару стежков и ловко перекусил нитку. – Готово, Маргарет! 

Он выпрямился и с удовольствием повел плечами, разминая затекшую спину. Кукла растягивала в улыбке кривовато вышитый рот. Бильбо поправил на ней яркую юбку, пригладил сплетенную из шнурков косу, подергал, проверяя на прочность, мягкие ручки.

Маргарет нетерпеливо приподнялась на цыпочках и потянулась:  
– Дай мне!

– Держи, красавица.

Маленькая хозяйка ухватила игрушку, прижала к животу и тут же попыталась оторвать пришитый глаз. Первую атаку прочные нитки выдержали с честью, оставалось надеяться, что до вечера не придется вновь браться за иголку.  
Понаблюдав за возней с полминуты, Бильбо тихонько фыркнул и пошел заниматься пирогом.

*** 

Конечно, он любил готовить. Как и всякий хоббит, он с наслаждением пассировал, шинковал, запекал, доводил до кипения, замешивал и шпиговал. Поначалу, не имея иных увлекательных занятий и зная, что старается для себя, Бильбо пробовал то одно, то другое, придумывал новые рецепты и, вспоминая тяготы походной жизни, стремился насколько мог себя побаловать. Возможностей, к сожалению, было не так много – кладовая хоть и не пустовала, но разнообразием содержимого не радовала. Тем больше изобретательности вкладывалось в готовку, все равно заняться в пещере больше было особенно нечем. А потом настал день, когда с треском разошлась кожистая скорлупа сначала одного, а потом и второго яйца. И Бильбо понял, что придется задержаться в пещере еще на какое-то время.

Когда на сверкающее ложе гнезда вывалилась пара нескладных драконят, умильно разевающих зубастые пасти, вопросы приготовления пищи померкли перед проблемой ее потребления. 

Нет, Смауг не отказывался выполнять родительские обязанности. Более того, он сразу заявил, что кормить детей будет сам и тут же продемонстрировал, чем именно.

– Ни за что! – отрезал Бильбо, уставившись на обугленную тушу вепря. – Ты с него даже шкуру не снял.

– Зачем? И так съедят. Я же ел.

– Оно и видно.

Брезгливо отпихнув чрезвычайно вредную и совершенно несъедобную для новорожденных пищу, Бильбо подхватил с огня закипающую кастрюлю с супом. Под недовольный голодный писк он тщательно выбрал все косточки, процедил и охладил бульон, растер мясо в кашицу, добавил немного разваренных овощей…

Больше он такими глупостями не занимался – в дальнейшем только выбирал крупные кости, ждал, пока немного остынет и вливал густое варево в требовательно распахнутые рты, следя, чтобы детишки заодно с обедом не отхватили ему пальцы. 

Необходимые навыки нарабатывались стремительно, росли драконята еще быстрее, а полгода спустя впервые перекинулись.  
Сразу стало и проще, и сложнее.

Проще – потому что в облике человеческих младенцев Маргарет и Томми становились меньше, и их можно было брать на руки. Они не чихали удушливым дымом, не размахивали перепончатыми крыльями, норовя сбить с ног, не клацали зубами, пытаясь продемонстрировать обиду, недовольство и требование внимания одновременно. Зато научились громко реветь, привередничать в еде, тянуть в рот все, что валялось под ногами, а еще им требовалась одежда. И нужно было пополнять кладовую – и не только орочьим мясом.   
Бильбо предложил остаться еще ненадолго. А потом еще.  
Через год он об отъезде не заговаривал, а Смауг ему благоразумно не напоминал.

*** 

Маргарет колдовала над серебряной супницей. Посадив рядом куклу, она щедро зачерпнула из-под ног горсть отливающих солнцем топазов, добавила несколько изумрудов, придирчиво выбрала темный как спелая вишня рубин и присыпала все сверху крупным жемчугом. Что-то шепнув, она наклонилась над супницей и принюхалась с блаженным видом.

– Она уже третий месяц не превращается. – Бильбо отряхнул ладони от муки. – Даже во сне.

– Ну еще бы! Ты ей побольше кукол сшей и еще одно платье – она вообще забудет, для чего крылья и хвост.

– Может быть в таком случае лучше сшить платье Томми? Я уже не помню, как он выглядит без чешуи.

– Зато он ничего не рвет.

– Ну я бы так не сказал! – возразил Бильбо.

В качестве наглядной демонстрации, драконенок пронесся над сестрой, выхватил у нее из рук куклу и зацепился за карниз. От оглушительного двичьего визга заложило уши. К счастью, надолго Маргарет не хватило – она вскочила, грозно нахмурилась, сжала кулачки, но взлететь не пыталась. Стояла, задрав голову, и сверлила Томми взглядом. Из одной ее русой косички выбились прядки, вторая растрепалась совсем, и тонкий серебряный зажим болтался над плечом, уже ничего не удерживая.  
Бильбо вздохнул и привычно пожалел об отсутствии сестер. Может быть тогда бы он знал, почему юные хоббитянки могли носиться по улицам весь день аккуратно причесанные, а косы, которые плел он, держались от силы десять минут даже с зачарованными эльфийскими заколками.

– Отдай, Томми, – строго велел он. – И не по частям.

Томми недовольно рыкнул, но послушался, и добыча шлепнулась вниз вполне целой. 

– Скучно им тут, – посетовал Бильбо, невольно вспоминая холмы Шира. – Побегать негде, поиграть не с кем. Только друг с другом.

– Ничуть. – Смауг поелозил брюхом по рассыпанным монетам, распрями и вновь согнул когти, лениво потягиваясь. – В наших семьях двое – огромная редкость. Я не припомню подобного. И в гости никто друг к другу никогда не ходил. 

– А вот это зря, – авторитетно заявил Бильбо.

– Теперь и я думаю, что зря. – Смауг приоткрыл золотистый глаз. – А за них не переживай. Маргарет просто берет с тебя пример, вот и не перекидывается.

– Думаешь?

– Уверен.

– А Томми лень умываться и чистить зубы?

– Не исключено.

– Ладно. – Бильбо размял в кастрюле распаренную тыкву. – Мы будем есть пирог, а вы, раз уж вам обоим лень умываться, обойдетесь. Драконам пироги ни к чему.

– Кто сказал, что мне лень?

– Тебя я тоже уже не помню без чешуи. И вспоминать не собираюсь.

Смауг заворчал и виновато повел хвостом. Бильбо сделал вид, что увлечен закипающим кроличьим рагу.

Он снял с кастрюли крышку и шинковал лук, когда Томми предпринял очередную атаку с воздуха. Правда в этот раз он не рассчитал траекторию, с размаху врезался в стену, пискнул и едва не свалился Бильбо на голову. И свалился бы, если бы Смауг вовремя не подставил крыло, корректируя падение, а потом не перехватил бы озорника хвостом, удерживая под брюхом.

– Не сожрут так свернут шею! – запоздало испугался Бильбо и раздосадовано всплеснул руками – в кастрюлю насыпалась каменная крошка. – И меня изведут, и сами убьются! И сгинут с голоду!

Бильбо огляделся. Притихший Томми сунул голову под крыло и прижался к боку Смауга , Маргарет прикрыла грудью свою супницу и опасливо поглядывала из-под растрепанных волос.

– Что вот теперь делать? Чем вас кормить? Рагу испорчено, а готовить уже некогда.

– Бери пирог и солонину, – решительно заявил Смауг. – Ты прав, бегать тут негде, летать – тем более. Отвезу их в лес.

– И бросишь?

– Обязательно. Как только нарезвятся – сразу брошу где-нибудь на полянке – пусть спят.   
Так что ты тоже собирайся. Когда они уснут, я напомню тебе, как выгляжу без чешуи. Сожрать не сожру, но попробую…

Бильбо не стал слушать предложение до конца. Он резво кинулся наполнять корзинку, пока Смауг не передумал.


End file.
